1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair fastening band and method, more particularly a band with claw clips integrally attached to each end with a plurality of additional claw clips along the underside of the band.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many people like to secure their hair up and away from their face in various styles. One way to put the hair up is to use a headband or hair band. Traditionally a headband consists of a length of fabric formed into a loop and is placed around the head. A hair band, also traditionally formed into a loop, is secured around a section of hair. Both are effective, however, they both often become loose and less supportive over time.
Another way to secure hair is to use a bungee type fastener with hooks at each end. These are effective for a hairstylist, however, they are difficult to use and extremely difficult to remove for the user.
An object of the present invention is to provide an instrument, which is convenient, practical, and inexpensive for use in hair fastening.
A further object is to provide such an instrument that has hinged and moveable jaws inseparably attached to each end of a band.
A further object is to provide such an instrument that has a plurality of additional claw clips along the underside of the band.
A further object is to provide such an instrument that has a length of hair between each claw clip.
A further object is to provide to provide such an instrument.
A further object is to provide such an instrument where each claw penetrates the hair sections and grasps them tightly.
A further object is to provide such an instrument where the elastic band also grasps the hair.
A further object is to provide such an instrument that can be used unassisted by the individual styling their hair, eliminating the expense of a professional stylist.
A further object is to be able pull up sections of hair and connect them to the band ends.
A further object is to provide an instrument that will quickly hold the user""s hair up in a multitude of neatly secured styles.
A further object is to provide a hair fastening band that doesn""t become loose on the user""s head.
A further object is to provide a hair fastening band that can be used as a headband.
A further object is to provide a hair fastening band that can be used for securing a ponytail.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hair fastening band comprising a band with spring-loaded claw clips integrally attached to each end of the band. Further, there is a plurality of additional clips attached to the underside of the band.
According to the arrangement described above the band is attached to the clips in such a way that the teeth of the hair clips can penetrate the user""s hair to grasp it and secure the band to the hair. The clips are the xe2x80x9cbull-dogxe2x80x9d type, wherein the gripping arms of the clips bend in a direction away from the clips pivot in a concave since. Further, the band could be elastic allowing it to be adjustable to different size heads.
Accordingly a preferred embodiment of the present invention the band is a long length of elastic fabric and the clips are spring loaded. The spring loaded clips have a claw like shape and the band can be glued to the inside of one half of each clip, put through an opening of each clip top intermediate the spring and the clip handles and knotted, simply tied to each clip, or any other way to secure it will work as long as the band doesn""t get in the way of the teeth penetrating the hair.
A further embodiment of the present invention the band of the above described invention is a length of hair.
A further embodiment of the present invention the band of the above described invention is a length of plastic that connects at each end to a clip with a ball-and-socket joint, hinge, or a snap that makes it removably connected.
A further embodiment of the present invention the band is an elongated pin. Instead of having an individual pin for each clip the plurality of clips are all attached by placing the elongated pin through each clip pivot point, replacing their individual pins with the single band. The pin could be an arched or semicircular xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape to clip the band along a French Twist edge or around a bun.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments given with reference to the accompanying drawings